Unawareness
by H. Kaneda
Summary: A cute one-shot about Aira and Holyn declaring their love for each other. Seisen no Keifu FE4 . I really think it’s worth reading, so R&R.


_Okay, I know that there's not too much people who would read this, since Fire Emblem; Seisen no Keifu didn't get out of Japan. That's a shame, huh? _

_Besides, I know that many of you -that are actually reading this!- like better the Aira-Lex couple. Meh, I don't really like it, but everyone haves their own __tastes, and I can't impose on you. However, I did this with love, so I hope you like it… and hopefully review it. _

_I'm already writing a sequel (Well… I already did some… kind of sequel, but I'm talking about… you know, a… a lemon -I can imagine what you're thinking: "Oh my gawd! *faints*"- Hahaha, cool)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're not answering my question, Holyn. Why do you take risks for my sake?" certain black haired swordfighter asked to her companion, looking at him intently. "And besides you gave me that Hero Sword. Is there something you haven't told me?" she questioned, trying to keep hopefulness to rise in her voice, and keep it steady. She thought that this hopefulness was pathetic, and didn't want anybody to know about it. Specially him.

"You are my fellow comrade and I had an extra sword. Is that a crime?" a handsome blonde man said, tilting his head.

"Holyn, the sword you gave me was much better than your own swords. Don't lie to me. I hate that."

"Well, Aira… I wanted you to be safe. That what I want and the reason I take risks for you. Is that a good answer?" Holyn said, playing with the hilt of his sword and slowly turning his face to look at her, after leaving his blade on the dusty ground.

"Why…" Aira trailed off. She just couldn't say the rest of the phrase. Two sides of her being clashed; the warrior and the woman. The only time she had a romantic interaction with a boy was when she was very little, and kissed innocently with the son of the lord of Sophara. "Why do you care so much for me…?" she said, trying her best to sound tough and confident.

"Do you really want to know?" Holyn asked, standing up and looking at her, an undecipherable expression in his face. Aira nodded, and he exhaled and inhaled again, preparing himself to tell her the truth. She would have to know sooner or later, so there was no point hiding it. Besides, she seemed to reciprocate, so Holyn decided to take the risk and say it. "I like you. I want you. I love you. Since the first time I saw you, your personality caught me in. However, I will not force you to reciprocate my feelings or anything." Holyn looked at her intently and chuckled at her shocked face "So I guess this is the end of our friendship…?" he was trying not to show it, but his heart compressed painfully in his chest as he said that words. Holyn really didn't want to be separated from her again, especially by his own hand… but this was simply inevitable.

"Y-You… love me…" Aira stuttered, unable to say anything else. Actually, she was unable to breath. That confession had sucked all the air from her lungs and all the thoughts of her mind. Right now, she was just a woman; a vulnerable, frail girl. One part of her hated it but another actually felt good. It was like she had been concealing her feminineness for too long. Aira had been kind of tomboyish in her childhood, and she had to endure several comments on her not being feminine enough. She never knew how it was to blush… until now, that is. "Holyn, I… I need some… time to think about this, you know… it's kind of…"

"Don't worry. As I said, I won't press you to anything." Holyn said, picking up his sword and standing up "I'll be leaving then, Aira." She nodded and he walked away, thinking in where to go. However, he didn't have time to decide, as he was hug from behind by the very person he had just declared his love to.

"There's no need to think. I've made my decision already… I… made it long ago." Aira said as Holyn turned to face her, his hair hiding his eyes. "I… I do love you, too. There's no one else I'd rather be with." She buried her face on his chest, and felt how he hugged her and pulled her closer to him. Aira couldn't help but feel a little stupid not to notice his feelings towards her. She was very clever and awareness was one of her best qualities in the battlefield, but she couldn't notice something so apparently obvious.

Holyn looked up just to see Lex looking at them angrily and stomping off when he noticed Holyn looking at him. He sighed and caressed Aira's hair, feeling her raise her head and look at him with a strange expression. It looked like a loving expression, but it still had the fierce look in her eyes. The look that he loved so much since he was a kid.

Aira tip-toed to reach his lips and gave him a tender kiss, full of love, but also shyness. Holyn put the hand he had been caressing her hair with in her jaw, cupping it, while his other hand rested in her waist. He deepened the kiss and felt all his preoccupations fade away as he felt Aira's heart beating wildly against his own. She put her hands around his neck and nibbled softly at his lower lip, making him open his mouth in a gasp. Aira's tongue explored Holyn's mouth, tasting it and feeling the shape of his fangs against her tongue. Soon, Holyn did the same, and they stayed like that, kissing, for quite a while, until they had to part due to the lack of air.

"Oh my god…"

Both Aira and Holyn looked at the side, just to find Aideen looking at them, blushing madly.

"S-Sorry, I… I… I was just walking over there and… I think you shouldn't be… k-kissing in the middle of the camp. H-Have a g-good day." Aideen stuttered, walking past them quickly with a huge blush on her face.

"She's right." Aira mumbled, lowering her head. "We better go somewhere else…"

"Where?"

"Just follow me." She said, taking his hand and dragging him to the beach. They had reached just in time to see the sunset, and the sea reflected the yellow, red and orange rays of the sun. They sat over a rock in silence, almost embarrassed by the events that just took place. "…This is so sudden… I… I've loved you for a while now, but I wouldn't expect…" Aira couldn't help but bite her lower lip. She sighed and continued. "I wouldn't expect you to love me back. I thought that you only saw me as your sparring mate, as your friend, but never as your lover"

"Same here, Aira. But in my case… I think it was love at first sight. It was so intense I thought I was going to explode! And when I saw the risks you take everyday on the battle, I knew I had to protect you. You're stronger than most of us, but you put your life in risk far too often, and it worries me. That's why I'm always by your side; to make sure nothing happens to you." Holyn explained, chuckling a little and resting his chin on his fist. "And to make sure no one lays a hand on you. Do you remember that time when that brigand tried to touch your… lower backside? You didn't kill him, actually. You were too busy with the enormous number of brigands in front of you. I killed him. Slowly." Aira laughed and looked at him, a thin smile on her lips and a loving look on her eyes. "I know you're more than strong enough to take on anyone in a one-on-one, Aira, but you were not able to defend you well if someone attacked you in the back. That's why I was always covering you."

"Thank you, Holyn. Really. This may sound stupid but… you don't know how happy you make me. Geez, I'm becoming such a girly weakling." Aira said, her smile fading as she finished.

"You're absolutely wrong in that. You will never be a weakling, Aira. And, besides… you look cuter when you're girly" Holyn chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, winking at her. "That's not stupid at all…"

Aira felt her face burning with embarrassment as she lowered her head, trying to hide her blush. He chuckled and gazed down to the back of her head, unconsciously moving closer to her. She raised it and found herself eye-locked with Holyn, their noses touching. Aira opened her mouth to say something, but once again, she felt herself unable to do it.

Holyn flashed his eyes to look at her open mouth and looked back into her eyes. He inhaled and drank her breath viciously, moving his head even closer, to the point of brushing her lips lightly with his own.

"I love you, Holyn" Aira breathed, feeling chills running down her spine as she felt Holyn lips brushing against hers.

"I love you too, Aira" Holyn answered, moving the hand that he had over her shoulder to her chin. "I really love you."

And they kissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So… how was it? I hope you liked it. I was stuck with inspiration as I played again the game, after forgetting about it for months._

_R&R, guys. If you do, I will give you… tomatoes. Yeh, tomatoes. Don't ask._


End file.
